El músico
by Headless Angel
Summary: ( El músico ) Tiene pena y dolor. ( El músico ) No conoce el amor. Altanero, precioso y Orgulloso. No permite lo quieran consolar... (Mclennon) (Songfic de la canción "La Bikina"


_A las personas que escriben fics_ _de madrugada_

* * *

 _Solitario, camina el_ _músico._

Estacionó el auto y se dirigió al estudio Abbey Road. Iba caminando sólo, sumido en sus pensamientos. Nuevas letras, acordes nunca antes escuchados, buscaban un lugar en su mente.

Las grabaciones, el producir música, eran cosas que lo llenaban por completo. Paul no podía concebir la idea de hacer algo diferente.

Entró en el edificio y pudo notar cómo su presencia atraía todas las miradas. Algunas con admiración y cierto respeto. También las había pícaras o curiosas.

Los cuchicheos empezaron también.

 _Y la gente se pone a murmurar. Dicen que tiene una pena ¡Dicen que tiene una pena que lo hace llorar!_

Maldecía a las malas lenguas y a su propia fama. Paul odiaba profundamente no tener una vida completamente privada. Y eso que él era bastante hermético con ello. Aún así, sentía que cualquier cosa que pasara en su vida se volvía de conocimiento público. O un secreto a voces, como era el caso.

"Miren a la princesa ahora"

"Le han quitado su corona, le arrebataron el trono"

"Parece que la bruja ganó"

 _"_ John va a dejar al grupo"

"Dicen que Mal llevó a Paul su casa. Y que se pasó todo el tiempo llorando"

Quizá lo peor de aquellas voces era que no les faltaba razón. Últimamente el músico pasaba mucho tiempo llorando...

 _Altanero, Precioso y Orgulloso..._

Aquellos chismosos no tenían porque saberlo. Ante ellos, Paul se mostraba seguro de si mismo. Él recordaba de dónde venía y por eso mismo le gustaba actuar con sencillez. Pero por proteger su orgullo, actuaría como si fuera mucho mejor que ellos. Seguiría llegando al estudio haciendo gala de su belleza, aunque eso ya no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

 _No permite lo quieran consolar._

Obviamente, no podía engañar a quienes mejor lo conocían. Ringo y George notaban que su fachada era una máscara. Ellos notaban sus ojos avellana hinchados por el llanto y las ojeras debajo de estos. También notaban que John ya no era el mismo. Y cómo parecía infiltrar a Yoko en el estudio con el único fin de hacerlos enojar.

Al bajista le dolía bastante ver a la japonesa allí. Cómo ella captaba la atención de John. Le provocaba rabia, y celos. Luego, gracias a aquellos sentimientos negativos, rechazaba por completo, y de muy mal modo, los intentos de sus otros amigos por reconfortarlo.

Eso dolía aún más. No sólo había perdido a John. También estaba hiriendo a George, su hermanito bebé, y a Ringo, siempre tan pacífico.

Y todo por culpa de _ella._

* * *

 _Pasa luciendo su real majestad. ¡Pasa, camina, los mira sin verlos jamás!_

Durante todo el tiempo que The Beatles continuaron juntos, siguieron los murmullos a sus espaldas. Paul aprendió a ignorarlos. Aquello, más adelante, sería su salvación.

Porque después llegó Linda, y ella despertó nuevas críticas. Además, ahora parecía que siempre estaba compitiendo con John. Luego vino el anuncio de que todo había acabado. Y los susurros se convirtieron en gritos.

A Paul ya no le importaba. Él solo caminaba, dando pasos firmes y tranquilos, y con la dulce presciencia de Lin a su lado. Ambos caminaban con gran porte, ignorando a la muchedumbre de personas ignorantes.

 _(~_ _El_ _músico~_ _) Tiene pena y dolor._  
 _(~_ _El_ _músico_ _) No conoce el amor._

Quien viera su rostro, simplemente observaría a un hombre de facciones bellas y de expresión tranquila. Por dentro, llevaba el alma destrozada ante la pérdida de algo que nunca fue.

Era necesario que ese dolor fuera liberado. Sólo así se aliviaría. Entonces, por despecho, Paul escribió una canción amarga de la que toda la vida habría de arrepentirse.

Porque con esa canción estalló una guerra de odio y resentimiento.

 _Altanero, precioso y Orgulloso._  
 _No permite lo quieran consolar._

Quizá tuvo algo de culpa al provocar a John de esa manera. Él sabía cómo era la personalidad de Lennon. Debió esperarse totalmente aquel golpe bajo y brutal en forma de canción.

Detestaba que lo miraran con compasión. O que, con afán de hacerle sentir mejor, le dijeran que no le guardara rencor a John, que el amor a veces, cuando el que lo siente tiene miedo, se disfraza de odio. Que el otro sólo estaba enojado.

¡Paul también lo estaba y no había hecho semejante barbaridad!

Además, estaba consciente de todo lo que le decían. Aunque no lo pareciera por momentos, Paul era la persona que más conocía a John en el mundo. Estaba seguro. Eso era algo que Yoko no había podido arrebatarle.

Lo único positivo de aquella pieza musical era que le había comprobado que John aún lo consideraba bonito. ¿Y que cosa podía ser mejor para su orgullo que esa?

* * *

 _Dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue..._

Era diciembre cuando Paul recibió la peor llamada de su vida. Por ende, todo estaba helado. Incluso la voz del otro lado de la linea parecía estar congelada, como si hubiera perdido el sentido de la vida.

Justo Yoko le había dado la mala noticia. Paul ya no la odiaba. Le parecía algo agotador. Prefería, cuando era necesario, tratarla con indiferencia amable. Y cuando no la tenía cerca, trataba de olvidarse de su existencia.

Lo importante es que después de recibir la noticia, Paul quedó en shock. No pudo contestar.

—Lo siento. —dijo Yoko. Y su voz estaba cargada de sinceridad.

Paul reaccionó al fin. La llamada no duró mucho tiempo más. El hombre de los ojos avellana colgó. Luego rompió a llorar.

 _¡Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él!_

Lloró bastante aquella primera noche. Y las que le siguieron. Sollozaba amargamente hasta que el sueño lo vencía, o hasta quedar inconsciente. No importaba realmente.

Con el tiempo, que trajo consigo, de la mano de la experiencia, sabiduría, logró entender todas las cosas que habían pasado entre los dos. Su duelo paso, lo vivió intensamente para lograr superarlo. No se rindió. Era un verdadero valiente.

Paul McCartney, el músico, logró seguir adelante a pesar de la muerte de John Lennon.

Se forjó otra vida, otro destino. Pero, a veces, por las noches, los recuerdos lo invadían. Entonces no podía hacer otra cosa si no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Y romper a llorar por John de nuevo.

Por que... ¿Qué caso tenía contener las lágrimas?

 _¡Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él!_

* * *

Okay... Sé que esto es demasiado raro. Pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Han usado tanto esta canción en fanfics y comics Higuel que no pude evitar inspirarme y hacer esto. Es una buena canción.

Creo que puse un poco de bashing hacia Yoko. Lo siento. Ella no me agrada, pero tampoco hay que tirarle odio sólo porque si.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
